Fortis Cor
by DanelleSephton
Summary: With an arrow through the hand, blood dripping down, and dark thoughts lingering over his already depressed mind, Will must over come the odds and save himself with the help of Robin and his merry men. WARNING: POSSIBLE HIGH TEEN MOMENTS IN LATER CHAPTERS FOR ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, FREQUENT MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND OTHER SCENES THAT MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS!
1. Pain

**I've been meaning to write for this fandom for like, EVER. I really have always been a big Robin Hood fan, and was shocked at how little people write for this fandom, or will start a story and not finish them (then again, I have like four unfinished stories…). I am going to try my first serious fic. Meaning, I am accepting flames (though I don't like them) also, I will try and keep my normal and expected pun to a minimum. **

**So, this is my first really dark and tragic fic that's based on one little twisted thought I had after a caffeine spree:**

**What if Will hadn't gotten the arrow out of his hand?**

**There are so many stories written about Robin Hood and his ever-creepy little brother Will Scarlett, and even more on the scene in which Will gets annoyed at Robin, tries to knife him in the back, then Robin shoots him straight in the center of his hand. In fact, this fandom is basically completely that. But in all of them, no one thinks of the possibility that the arrow **_**could**_** have shattered every bone in his hand? Or **_**maybe **_**it could have completely severed a main vein causes terrible blood, forcing him to remove his own hand?**

**Well, as this is a website for **_**could **_**and **_**maybes**_** to be expressed, I give you, **_**Fortis**__**Cor,**_**(FYI, Latin word for **_**strong heart**_**) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood: Prince of Theives, Robin Hood, Will Scarlett, or any other such characters.**

**ooO**_**Fortis Cor**_**Ooo**

_It hurts._

He defended himself, was that so bad?

_It hurts like hell._

Locksley called him a coward. A bloody coward in front of all his friends, the people he cared about. Will had to defend his name.

_It's not fair._

And now, Will knew where he stood among his 'friends' as he watched from his perch in the trees as Little John and Robin sat among the merry men plotting something around a bonfire with oddly worried expressions that Will didn't understand.

_He took everything._

Will knew thought like that were for the weak and childish, but that's what every thinks he is now, right?

He looked at his still bleeding hand. The arrow still lingered, Will didn't has the strength to remove it, and it no doubt was dreadfully infected. He knew there were several broken, possibly shattered, bones. Will knew he had two chooses:

He could go get help from the men.

He shook his head and gave a depressed chuckle, then quickly caught himself before he fell from the tree.

Will would never go back to _Locksley's_ men now. Robin wouldn't refuse him help, in fact, he would probably be glad to help. But, if he did that, Will knew he forever be known as the man who dared defy the great Robin of Locksley by trying to stab him in the back, got injured for it, and came back begging the archer for forgiveness. Will would only go back if _they _came for _him_, which was very unlikely.

So that left Will with one choose:

He was going to kill himself, before his wound killed him.

_Yes_, Will smiled to himself as he quietly exited the tree and walked away from the bonfire and the men, _Suicide is the perfect death for a coward with no one to look for him._

Will stumbled over a branch, landing on the forest floor on his injured hand.

"Argh!" he cried, not really caring if the men heard him or not, as to them he was a coward and they surely wouldn't come to help him.

Will struggled to his feet, injured hand hanging limp at his side, and walked towards the oh so familiar river, not hearing the sound of the rapid footsteps made by worried men moving after him.

**ooO**_**Fortis Cor**_**Ooo**

Robin regretted what he did. It was only on reflex that he shot the boy.

Against the popular idea, Robin didn't hate Will in the slightest. Yes, sometimes the boy pushed him a bit over the edge, but Robin Hood did not _hate_ Will Scarlett.

The prince of thieves couldn't hate Will because somehow, Will reminded him of his father.

He didn't know if it was the way his eyebrows would curve up a little bit when finding something interesting, or the slight, fiendish smile that just reeked _"I know something you don't and I plan on exploiting it_", or even the obvious, but chosen to ignore, similarities in appearance between him and the boy, but Will somehow made him think about the brave old man whom he had the privilege of calling 'father', though never did so much in his presence.

Robin had shot Will's hand as a defensive reflex and nothing more, but now it was Robin's job to find the boy, who had run off before he could get help, and get Will medical treatment.

_He must be pretty bad by now,_ thought Robin to himself, _The blood loss is one thing, but the mental damage of having a damn arrow stuck in your hand must really do some damage. _

Robin and the others, though Will didn't realize it, were searching for him high and low. Though the veteran outlaws knew the knife-throwing master thief was prone to disappearing at the oddest times, everyone was severely scared that Will would do something stupid, like rip the arrow out or succumb to the pain and do something he would regret.

Now all the Robin, Little John, Much, Bull, a few others were gathered around the bonfire, looking at a crude map of the forest, trying to figure out where in the name of God was Waldo- uh I mean Will, (A.N.-Sorry, couldn't help it…) as the woman tried to make a home out of the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Little John asked, standing up from his leafy seat on the ground.

Robin looked at him hopefully, "What is it?"

"Hey I heard it too," said Bull, "It sounds like it's coming from over there." He pointed to a few trees left of them in the woods.

They all were silent, hoping to hear their injured comrade walk out of trees like always so Fanny could scold him for scaring them like that and Will would say a witty yet mysterious statement that boggled all their minds. But instead they were met with their worst fear as a pain filled scream shattered the air.


	2. Almost

**Okay, so there are no mix ups, Will is 17, and Robin is 30 to 40. I'm sorry, but no matter what war you go through, and 25 year-old wouldn't be able to take over a band of clearly over-30 thieves. No. possible. Way. Also, I don't think it would be very easy to get a man over 20 through a treacherous forest while he's bleeding out and near dead, let alone carry him (even for John), plus there is no way he could be under sixteen. So Free Willy= 17, Robing-a-Hood= 30 to 40. Rant complete. **

**Warnings: This chapter contains ATTEMPTED suicide (No HollyJeen, I could never actually kill Free Willy! X mumbles x Sever a few limbs but… x normal x I'd never kill 'em!), implied sex, and very, VERY deep insight into the mind of Free Willy.**

**Free Willy: Why does my mind require a warning?**

**DS: Because you are obviously high messed up. Feel free to cry.**

**Free Willy: I'm not messed up!**

**DS: x comforting x It's okay, Free Willy… Let it all out…**

**Free Willy: THAT'S NOT MY NAME!**

**Disclaimer: I no own. If I did, it would be Free Willy, not Will Scarlett. **

**ooO**_**Fortis Cor**_**Ooo**

Will stumbled blindly through the trees, nearing the river that separated the north and south of Sherwood Forest and was a main target spot for the thieves 'tax collection'. But today, it would also be the perfect spot for a coward's last deed,

He sat down on the edge of the waterfall, mindful of the arrow in his right hand.

Will knew what he was probably not the best thing he could do. Deep down, he knew his friends would except him back with open arms and help fix his hand. He also thought of his mother. Oh how disappointed she would be to know her only son would stoop so low! But Will couldn't think about the negatives of his mother's reaction, he knew that he would she her in heaven in just a few more minutes. He'd see them all. His mother would embrace him, he would finally meet his father, he could see all his outlaw friends who were caught and hung, and then he would be free.

Free. That was a novel idea to a thief. He had never been free from the day he was born as the bastard son on a scarlet woman, his half-blooded noble status never given.

Will wondered if anyone would look for him. _Probably not,_ he thought.But then again, they do come by here a lot. He could just imagen Little John walking by and finding his corpse on the ground, "_Bloomin' shame it is. Lad coulda made a life if 'e wasn't such a rudy coward full a piss and wind!"_

Will laughed to himself in spite of the situation. John had always been good to him. He wondered if John would miss him at all. _Probably no, _he thought.

Will only now only had one regret: Not telling his brother the truth.

He knew Robin of Locksley had changed, but he couldn't imagine him okay with him just claiming to be his long lost brother. No, Robin would most like just kill him for suggesting their blood relationship or at the very least, ban him from the camp. But still, if he was going to die, there was no real harm in tell him. Not in person of course, that was pretty obvious, but maybe in a letter.

Yes a letter. Short, sweet, and simple. Will reached in to one of his many pockets. A good thief always had several pockets for stolen purses, spare change, random goods, and such things. He searched in his pockets till he found what he was looking for: parchment.

Will didn't have any ink or a quill, but he bit his finger and a drop of blood formed, and he began to write in bloody, curved lettering: "To whoever finds me first…"

ooOForisCorOoo

Robin raced through the trees, fellow outlaws directly behind him, in the direction of pain-filled screech they heard earlier.

They had been searching for hours for Will Scarlett and had no luck. This was the first sign of their knife wielding comrade and hell if they were going to let him get away. It was all or nothing.

All of them were struck with terror as they heard the scream shatter the night. No one knew if Will was attacked, or just in pain from the arrow. But they had to find him.

Robin tripped over a branch, and landed flat on his face. When John went to help him so they could go on, everyone stop short at what exactly Robin landed in.

"By Our Lady…" John stuttered out as Robin stood, covered in blood and leaves.

Robin looked them all in the eye and continued full speed in the direction of the bloody trail, not bothering to wipe off the disgustingly red liquid staining his clothes, "We have to find Will. This just got serious."

They ran until they finally came to the stream.

**ooO**_**ForisCor**_**Ooo**

Will contemplated his next action, but reminded himself that he was not wanted among the common people as he was an outlaw, nor among the outlaws as he was a coward. It was hard to think with the piercing pain in his hand, but he had to figure out how he would kill himself and rid the world of Will Scarlett the Coward.

"Ha," Will laughed crazily to no one, "Will the Coward. Haha." Then he began in a weak, singsong voice:

_Will the Coward was a fool_

_Will the Coward was a dupe_

_He'd slip and fall but never stoop,_

_To think about life so cruel_

_Until one day,_

_He drifted away_

_And Will the Coward was kaput_

After he finished his song, Will looked down into the clear water beneath him and knew what he had to do.

He threw off his clothes, again being careful of the arrow still lodged snuggly in his hand and often using his knife to cut free the cloth. Will saw the scars and brusies that littered his body and, disgusted with it, jumped into the cold water with a splash.

Will knew the stream wasn't very deep, but it was freezing in the England air, plus it was still deep enough to drown in.

With blood slipping through the water around him, dying the water and eerie shade of scarlet, he quickly plunged his head in the water, eager to get away from the smell of copper spreading through the air.

It seemed a life time he was under water, among the weeds, fish, and blood stained water. He could ever slowly feel the blood rush from his wounded hand and into the water as his own soul seemed to do the same, floating away ever slowly into a colder and darker abyss than the stream gave.

Will felt like it finally going to be over. He could see his mother's teary face, welcoming him into her arms and away from the blinding pain of this world. He could see his father beside her, with an arm around her, eyes full of the love and welcome he had always imagined him to show. Will was almost home when he saw his mother's sad smile, "_Son, I miss you so much, but it is not your time."_

"_But-"_

She gently touched his shoulder,_ "I wish you could come and spend eternity with us, but you still have one thing to do here."_

Will fell the tears on his cheeks, _"But I just wanna be with you…"_

His mother hugged him, then she and Lord Locksley began to fade away, _"My son… you will see… your story is not done…"_

Will saw the white vanish as well as his parents. He felt the pain jolting back into his body as the cold water flooded out of his mouth and the world suddenly blasted its way back into his mind. Someone's hands pulled will out of the water, he could see figure above him, he saw someone in front of him that his weakened vision couldn't identify. He then was snapped out of his dazed state when one of the tall blurry figures gently touched the arrow in his hand.

"Argh!" Will cried as Azeem went to break off the tip of the arrow so he could remove it. Azeem frowned as Robin held Will down, horrified at Will's attempt on his own life.

"Christian," the Moor said, gingerly taking Will's wet, pale hand in his own, "The arrow has shattered several delicate bones in his hand and wrist that will not heal on their own. Also, it seems as though a bone fragment has punctured the radial artery, which, with the arrow stuck in his palm, I cannot seal."

Robin struggled to hold down the delusional younger man, "So? Azeem, you've accomplished several miracles before."

The Moor looked at him thoughtfully, "This may be one miracle not even Allah can accomplish…"

"Robin, I think you need to see this," called Much, holding a blood covered scrap of parchment.

Robin let Little John and Bull take over a now panting and whimpering Will as he went over to Much, "What is it, Much?"

Much had a look of pure shock on his face, looking from Robin to Will, "My God, there is a resemblance…"

"Much," said Robin, "What are you going on about?"

Much said nothing, but handed him the bloody scrap.

Robin could see scribbled words, but was disgusted as the coppery waft reached his nose, and he realized it was written in scarlet blood. But Robin was even more shocked as he read the letter:

_To whoever finds me first,_

_Please take my body to the outlaws in Sherwood. They may respond hostile, but they won't harm you. If you are one of my friends, I'm sorry. I realize my mistakes. I realize how stupid, idiotic, and cowardly I have been all this time. All I am is the person holding you all back. I have failed all of you, and I accept it. You'll be better off without me. Just leave my body here or, if you feel I am still a part of your band, bury me in the camp. It doesn't really matter to me._

Robin stopped here and looked at the boy, who was currently being held up by each arm by John and Bull and mutter incoherent things like how he was 'so close' or that they should just kill him there and now.

Robin was shocked at how the strange, fiery boy who tripped him in the same river he was currently in could think himself so worthless as to try and drown himself, and how he could be so naïve as to think his friends wouldn't even care what happened to him. Robin's regret increased tenfold at the sight, then he continued with the note:

_This last part, __**MAKE SURE ROBIN READS**__,_

Needless to say, Robin's full attention was on the paper.

_Robin, I should have told you long ago. When I first meet you would have been a good time, but I felt too hostile. Robin, you need to think back to after your mother's death. Do you remember the woman who replaced your mother for a time? I know you do. Her name was Gwyn Scatheloke, and she was completely, totally, madly in love with your father. Your father loved her too, and the day before your little temper tantrum, he had asked her to marry him. When your farther sent her away, he spent on last night with her, not realizes that his last comfort for her would in the be her fall. He sent her away with a small bag of gold coins, two fish, a loaf of bread, and me. Robin, I am the son of your father and Gwyn. From the day I was born, my mother became a poor scarlet woman, and I was a bastard child. My mother was cast off from the public. She couldn't get a job, trader wouldn't sell to her, and what food we did have she gave to me so that I wouldn't starve to death. Gwyn died eight years ago, when I was nine, of starvation. From there on, I went to Nottingham, where I became a thief and an outlaw. You can guess the rest. I am your brother, rich boy. You ruined my life, but now, that doesn't matter. I am dead now, so I'll have my turn with our father. Good bye._

_Sincerely, _

_Will _

Robin just stood there, shocked, and the paper fell to the ground. _His BROTHER? _How could Will possibly be-

Then Robin remembered just how much Will reminded him of his father. Had it been a conscience or just nature trying to show Robin the truth? And he hate to admit it, but Robin could almost see his father's ex-lover, whom he had only seen a few times before he forced his father to make her leave. Had he really destroyed the life of a mother and son forever? Was Gwyn Scatheloke whom he set out on the streets? And, more importantly, was Will his brother?

Robin knew there must be truth in Will's almost-suicide note. Not even a crazy lunatic would lie in his last words. But he had to make sure.

Robin shakily turned his head to Much, who was awaiting his reacting, "We have to get Will out of here."

Robin ever so slowly moved towards John, Bull, and the now sobbing Will.

Will, who was now too weak to stand, was being gently lowered onto his knees by the two men as Azeem tried to cut the tip off the arrow in his hand. Robin knelt down to his level and just looked at him.

John, Bull, and Azeem looked strangely at him, but then Much showed them the note, and they just quietly continued their jobs, eye flicking towards Robin every few seconds.

As Will's tears of pain and anguish slide down his face, Robin gently cupped a hand under his chin and lifted Will's head to look at him.

Robin and Will locked eyes for a second. But it felt like more than a second. It felt lighter than the situation around them. It felt freer than anything Robin had ever felt before. But all at the same time, he felt tied to Will, when he looked into his eyes. He saw in the blue orbs the man who had raised him, the family he once had, the loved ones he had lost, but somehow, God was giving him another chance to right his wrongs. God was letting him save his brother. Will Scarlet _was _Robin of Locksley's brother.

"Will," said Robin, a new goal in mind, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Will panted teary-eyed as Robin pulled him out of his kneeling position and wrapped his arms around Will, careful of the wounded hand, "What? Tell you what?"

Robin put a hand on the back of Will's head and rubbed small, comforting circles in his hair, "I read the note Will."

Will froze for a second in his new-found sibling's arms, tears streaking his pale, sobbing-wet face, then continued shaking as he realized Robin meant no ill will, "You're not mad?"

Robin looked at him, "No, of course not! Why would I be?"

Will grimaced, "Why wouldn't you?"

Robin then realized just how much Will had been through. When Will's mother died, Will was left alone and soon learned just how bad life could be, but he was unlucky enough to miss all the good things life could offer. For his little brother, the entire world was a threat, and nothing was to be trusted. Will had seen so much in his short life that grown men would never even dream of.

"Will, I will never hurt you," Robin said, resting his forehead against Will's, letting his eyes drift to Azeem who was still struggling to do something about Will's hand, "Not now. Not ever again."


	3. Outcome of Mistakes

**Okay, this one isn't super long, but I really wanted to post this. I have no knowledge what so ever of amputation, but I think I made it gory enough.**

**WARNING: THIS IS WHAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. THE SKITTISH MIGHT WANT TO SKIP THIS ONE!**

Robin was still a little in shock when they finally got Will back to the camp. Their procession certainly had to be odd to the others in the camp: Robin, in the lead, supported a weak and sobbing wet Will, whom held his injured hand at his side, John and Bull followed close behind them sending looks at the youngest Locksley, and Azeem somewhere between, trying to get ahead to set up an operation table to remove the arrow.

"Move English!" said Azeem, hurrying past the quickly gathering crowd, "Move out of the way!" Azeem bolted ahead of the procession and into his hut, where he briskly gather medical supplies, "Bring him in here Christian."

Robin followed orders for a change and help his shaking brother in and onto a slate, "Can you help him?"

Azeem forced Will back on to the makeshift bed, "Christian, that arrow has been in his hand for some time, and, as I said before, it has shattered several bones and punctured a main blood vessel," Azeem sighed as Fanny walked in, carrying a bucket of water, then left, "I fear we have no choose but to operate immediately."

Azeem took the water Fanny left and put it next to the still shaking Will, "Christian, you may not want to be here during thi-"

Robin sat beside Will and ripped a strip from his own shirt, putting it in his brother's mouth, "Bite down on this Will," then he turned to the Moor, "I will not leave."

Azeem sighed, "Well then, you must hold him down."

Azeem took a knife out as Robin prepared to hold his brother down. The Moor cut the sleeve off Will's tunic and slashed it off carefully, as not to upset the wound. Then, he took the knife, briefly regarding the boy with pity, then started to remove the tip of the arrow.

Will was suddenly alive with pain as his jaw clamped down hard onto cloth in his mouth, his screams muffled. Both brothers allowed a few tears to stream down their cheeks at the sudden show of pain, as Robin basically had to sit on Will to keep him still.

Azeem had no time to pity the two brothers as he finally got the arrow tip off, and was thinking of how to remove the shaft. He couldn't just take it out, due to the vein it had shattered, nor could he open the hand wider to retrieve it, for fear of causing worse damage. Azeem knew there was only a few things he could do, neither of which he was eager to tell the Christian.

He knew from the beginning that his would not end well. The arrow did too much damage. It shattered and shredded too much. Normal arrow wounds weren't hard to fix, they usually slide right out, given there was pain, but not as much as there could be. But the arrow was through a rather delicate part of the hand, and it was incredibly difficult to remove without killing the patient.

But, he needed to know, "Christian, I have good news and bad news."

Robin looked up from his injured brother, fearfully, "Good news first Azeem."

"I can remove the arrow, but…"

Robin looked at the Moor, "But what, my friend?"

Azeem looked him in the eye, "We have two chooses: A. We have to make the hole bigger, which runs the risk of serious infection and could cause death."

"No," Robin said almost instantly, "What the second choose?"

Azeem sighed and, uncharacteristically, dropped his head, "The only way I can guarantee his life and remove the arrow, is…"

Robin put a hand on Will's shoulder as he whimpered, never letting his eyes drift from the Moor, "What is it Azeem? Just tell me!"

Azeem looked at Robin, "We must amputate the hand all together."

For a second, Robin just stared at him._What?_

"There must be another way!" cried Robin incredulously, "You can't cut off his hand for my stupid mistake!"

Azeem stopped for a second, watching the older brother… WHAM!

Robin was dazed for minitue or two then looked back at the steaming Moor, "What was that for?"

Azeem gazed angrily at him, "Christian, though I own you my life, I can see why your brother hated you for so long. Even as you sit here, holding him still for a life-saving operation, your mind still cares more about yourself then Will."

"How dare yo-"

"No, Christian," Azeem shook his head, kneeling next to Will, "It is the truth. You must not think of the reason why he is in this situation or your part in it; you must only focus on how to solve the problem. If you want your brother's life to be spared, you must put his needs above your own."

Robin let those words sink in as he gazed down at Will. He looked so small and weak; Robin could have sworn it wasn't Will. Robin could a time when he wouldn't have given Will a second glance, but now, here he was, Robin's _brother_, lying on a now blood-soaked bed and stuck in a life-or-death crisis. And now, all of his future relied on Robin.

Robin looked up at Azeem and swallowed, "Will he live?"

Azeem nodded, "Yes, if we do it now."

Robin drifted for a second, then bowed his head, refusing to look at the boy whose fate he just sealed, "Just get it over with."

The Moor looked at the Christian for a brief moment, then got to work gather what he would need, and got to work.

Azeem laid a tray beside him and picked up a very, very sharp knife, "Christian, whatever happens, _**do not let go**_." Azeem straightened himself then, in a calmer tone, "I would recommend neither of you watch."

Robin looked at him thoughtfully, then cupped Will's right cheek in his hand and eased his head away from his right hand and then turned away himself.

The Moor then carefully took the knife, and laid it against Will's wrist, hesitated, then began the solemn task of cutting away the tissue. Whenever the blood flow increased, he took a hot knife and cauterized it quickly.

Will, in his dazed state, had no clue what was going on. All he knew was that he hurt. He could feel someone restraining him as his injured hand screamed in pain. He didn't know who it was on top of him, or who was beside him, messing with his hand. Will fought both of them, but the one on top of him was a lot stronger than he was.

Robin's heart shattered a little every time Will struggled against him. He made sure Will's head was away from Azeem's morbid procedure, by basically lying on him with Will's head in his arms and his hand clamping his brothers still. Robin could see Will's face clearly now.

Will's normally bright blue eyes were pale and weakly gazing at everything confused, not really seeing anything. His face was distorted by pain and his skin was paler than normal. It shocked Robin that Will was still alive as he carefully rested his chin on the shaking boy's head, hoping to supply a small amount of comfort.

Azeem carefully cut the last bit of tissue and skin off, and then picked up a bone saw. The Moor mentally flinched as the all too familiar sound of bone cracked filled his ears and reminded him of the hell upon Earth in which he meet the Christian. Azeem almost shuttered as he finished his work, and Will's right hand fell to the ground, and Will himself gave in to the pain and passed out with his brother pulling him into his arms.


	4. Vows

**Yes, I know, I cut off Will's hand. Trust me, I love Will to death, I didn't want this to happen.**

**Free Willy: If you love me then A. Why and B. WHY!**

**Me: Very simple, Free Willy, frankly, I just wanna show how you are so awesome that you won't let a little thing like losing a limb stop you on your ride to greatness!**

**Robbin'-a-Hood: And that I can fix anything right?**

**Me: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BOB THE BUILDER?**

**Free Willy: She makes a point, Rob.**

**Robbin'-a-Hood: Shut up, Will.**

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

Robin held his unconscious brother close to his chest with his chin on Will's head, as Azeem worked to close Will's wrist, "Azeem?" he asked, staring into space, "Did I bring this upon him?"

Azeem didn't look up as he finished wrapping a bandage around the stub of a wrist, "No, Christian. He brought it upon himself by holding too much darkness in his soul, and letting it build. He held so much anger and hate, your brother became unable to hold it back, you just happened to be its target when it finally released."

Azeem tied the bandage tightly around Will's wrist, and stood, "You only acted accordingly."

Then the Moor left the two brothers alone in the hut.

Robin looked down at his brother in his arms. Will Scarlett seemed to be a forgotten character in this story, only to be replaced with the seemingly-broken doll that lay in a mangled heap before him.

Will had been the best thief in the camp, sneaking and slipping in the darkness like no one else could despite his bright chose in clothing, and he was a splendid knife thrower. Will was the Prince of Thieves before Robin was, though it was a less pronounced title for the younger one.

But the eldest Locksley had come and ripped away his role as the greatest thief, his title as the best, and now Robin had taken his last hope of normality; Will going to be a cripple for the rest of his life.

Robin felt terrible and Azeem's wise words were not going to easily fix that instantly. Deep down, Robin knew his Moorish friend was right, but his heart didn't want to admit it.

Robin's brotherly side wanted to take the blame for everything that happened and off his little brother's conscience. He wanted to shield Will from everything that occurred and protect him like he should have done in the first place. He wanted to go back in time to slap his younger self for that stupid day when he sent out Will's mother and destroyed an unborn child's life.

The only thing stopping it was his logical side reminding him that he couldn't just put the boy in a box and bury it.

No, Robin knew that the only way to fix this now was to just do exactly what he was doing now: Being there.

Robin hadn't been there all of his little brother's life, but that would change. He would be there for Will for the rest of his life. He would never let anything like this happen again.

He carefully leaned over, as not to disturb Will, and picked up Azeem surgical blade, and cut his palm.

As blood started to form, Robin squeezed his hand and blood dripped down, on too Will and him, "I swear by my own blood that I will protect Will with last bit of my being."

Robin was wiping off his bloody hand when he felt a movement against his chest.

**ooOForisCorOoo**

Will's whole world was on fire.

He slowly drifted back into the world of the living, almost unsure if here really belonged there.

At first, Will thought Azeem had got the arrow out and he was perfectly fine, till he felt the nothingness where his right hand was supposed to be.

Will tried to feel out for his hand, but only was able to awaken a small ache in his lower arm. He forced his eyes open, and went to sit up, then realized someone had their arms around him, and was holding him up.

"Will?" said a voice in his ear. Will's eyes finally began to work as his mind registered that it was his new-found older brother that was with him.

"Robin," he mumbled, "S'that you?"

Robin smiled sadly, "Yes, Will, I'm right here."

Will turned his head a little so he could see his older brother, "What happened? Did Azeem get the arrow out?"

Robin stopped for a second, seemingly considering him, "Yeah, Azeem… well, you're, you're going to be fine. That all that matters, right?"

Will wasn't buying it.

"Locksley," the younger said, a ghost of his cocky self slipping into place, "I'm not a child, tell me what happened or so help me, I will find out my-"

Robin said nothing, but he took Will's right arm, and raised to so his brother could see where his hand once was.

Will stopped for a moment, unable to speak, then his wide eyes formed a few stubborn tears that refused to streak down his face like they should.

"Why?" Will finally stuttered out, "Wasn't there another way?"

Robin looked at him thoughtfully, "Yes, but the chances of you surviving it were one in a trillion. With all the blood you lost, you wouldn't have survived." Robin then told Will all that had happened during his surgery, and a little of what happened afterward, neither Robin nor Will moving from their spots.

When Robin finished, he looked into his brother's eyes, "Will, I am so sorry for what I did. I hope you can forgive me."

Will's eyes were growing red, but he refused to allow his tears of self-pity to fall, "I-I… Robin I…" Will looked away from his brother, and down to what once was his hand.

The bandages hide the wound, but small amounts of blood still trimmed the edges, reminding Will of what was once there.

Will knew everything he had come to know was now shattered. The familiar touch of a knife? Gone. The tingling and exciting feel of a successful pocket picked? Gone. The warmth of a fire's heat brushing past his freezing hands after a long hunt? Gone.

Thing that had become life to him where now gone, and Will knew nothing would ever be as it was. He was a cripple. A weak, fragile thing with no strength or power what so ever. They did this to save his life, but deep down, Will Scarlett was dead.

All that remained of the outlaw's brave and cunning comrade was a weak, cowardly, one-handed William Scatheloke, forever reliant on others for his survival and afraid of the world.

Robin, sensing his brother emotion, cupped both hands under Will chin and forced his to look up at him.

"Will," he said slowly, "Everything will be alright. I swear, nothing will ever hurt you again." Seeing no response from his brother, he continued, "You'll get over this, Will! You're not the only warrior in the world to lose a hand! In fact, I knew a great warrior who only had one hand."

Will's eyes twinged with doubt, but he could hide his obvious interest, "Really?"

Robin let out a sad little chuckle at his little brother's curiosity, "Really," he said, "His name was Brian Weatherly. I met him in the Crusades, around the same time I met Azeem. I was in prison with Marion's brother, Peter, and for a little while, Peter was very ill and needed medical treatment. For a while, I thought he was going to die of his illness in that dark hell of a dungeon when Brian came. He was an English doctor who volunteered to spy on the prison for King Richard as a prison guard, but he secretly would assist the prisoners and sneak in formation out to the King." Robin smiled as he remembered the ferrety man who smelled more of dirt than anything, due his constant hiding under tables and furniture to eavesdrop.

"Anyway," Robin continued his story, "Brian saved Peter's life, for which I was forever grateful, but one of the guards caught him giving us food, and the prison warden had his right hand cut off, and threw him in with the prisoners. Brian fought back the guards when they tried to torture him, and once, he actually broke out of the prison."

Will listened intently, "He got out? What happened?"

Robin hesitated, "Well, I think he made it out of the city. I don't really know."

"Oh" said Will, "But he did make it out of the prison, that had to count for something."

Robin smiled at Will's interest in his story, "You see, brother," Robin motioned to Will's arm, "This can't stop you. Though I haven't known you long, I do know one thing; you never give up. And even if you did want to give up, I won't let you."

Will looked at Robin in awe, "What?"

"You heard me," Robin said strongly, "If you can't throw a knife with your right hand, I'll teach you to throw with your left. If you can't shot a bow anymore, well I'll get you a cross bow. If you need to learn to right with your left hand, I'll learn with you." Robin looked his little brother in the eye, "I will save you."

This time, Will allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes. Sensing his weakness, Robin gently eased Will back into his place against his chest, rubbing circles into the small of Will's back, "You will be alright, Will. I swear it on my life, little brother."

"S' good to know," whispered Will into his brother's shoulder, "Thanks, Robin." Will slowly drifted to sleep, perfectly consoled by his brother's promise of safety, and allowed the elder Locksley to shield him for a moment from the world.

Robin gladly held Will close, content with listening to the latter's steady breathing. He kept his brother clutched to his chest, and gently rocked him back and forth, as if to shake away all of Will's fears of the future.


	5. All in the Past

**hey, guess what, all those flames didn't stop me from updating! I hoped you all know I think will is awesome, i he WILL be throwing knives and taking names real soon. **

**This is the longest chapter I've rewritten in forever, so plz r&r?**

**Free Willy: Thank The Lord on high that she doesn't own us!**

**Robbin' a Hood: Yeah, if she ever does, Will, we're going to Canada.**

Will woke up the next morning, still tucked in his brother's arms in Azeem's hut, and both of them where covered in a blanket.

Robin had a death grip on Will, even though he was fast asleep.

Will smiled at how easily the Prince of Thieves was able to come to terms with his brotherly instinct. It was almost like they had always know each other, and nothing really changed.

But a lot had changed in the past day.

Will looked down to his severed hand, with a clear sense of disgust.

He remembered what Robin told him last night; that they would get through this together and that everything would be alright.

Somehow, Will just couldn't completely grasp how Robin could be so sure that he would not only recover, but go so far as to succeed in gaining complete control of his remaining hand. Robin thought that he'd be able to fight again!

Will himself, though secretly hoping Robin's vow to his well-being wasn't just a reassurance, knew that his chances of fully becoming what he once was were extremely slim, virtually non-existent. Will knew this, and had come to terms with this, and accepted his fate the minute he found out.

But regardless of this, once again, Will was daring to believe in his older brother's foolish promises of miracles. He promised that he would try, if not for himself, for his brother's sake, and Will would do all he could to be able to be the master thief he was only a day ago. It was the least he could do for Robin, who defied the normal and accepted Will as his brother, with little question asked. Robin cared about him just because he was who he was. He didn't want anything in return from Will, just that he would be the best little brother he possibly could. Will was only glad to grant him this.

So, Will relaxed in his spot against his sleeping brother, and listened to the forest outside, content with the silence and thoughts of the future.

After a while, Robin woke up, positively elated to find his younger brother awake, "Will, you sleep well?"

Will looked up at him, "Worse than you I'm sure, you snore like a pig."

Robin laughed, "Well I see someone's attitude is back in action." Robin eased Will off of him and into a sitting position, and stood, "Well, you feel like going out and about today, Will? I have rounds to make and I'd like you to come with me."

"Through the village?" Will sounded almost scared, his face unconsciously taking a child like appearance.

Robin could tell from his brother's tone that he was horrified of how the village might respond to his new disability, "Will," he said gently, "They are your friends, they won't judge you any less than I do."

Will looked at him, unsure of him, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Robin smiled.

Will smiled back and carefully stood, "Well than, let's get this show on the road."

Both brothers exited the hut and into the hustle of the little forest village, the younger a little more hesitant, but Robin sensed Will unease and was careful to tread in less crowded areas, for which the latter was very grateful.

They pair made light banter and joked with the other as they strolled along the path, when they came across Little John and Fanny with their kids, completely failing to round them up to get them all clean.

Will couldn't help but laugh at the bigger man's struggles, "Having trouble their Little?"

John turned from his children about to make a probably nasty retort, when he saw who he was speaking to, "Will?"

Will sneered, "The one and only," and carefully hide his right arm behind his back, as if he was doing nothing more than scratching it, "You seemed surprised."

"Eh," the large man shrugged, "Just figured ya'd be out a the land a the livin' for a bit longer."

Robin chuckled at his much larger friend, "We Locksley are like cats, always landing on our feet no matter how difficult the fall."

John glanced back to Fanny who was yelling at her youngest to get out of the mud, still laughing, then turned back to the brothers, "Yea, well, I better go help the woman. Oh, I almost forgot to ask, how's the hand Will?"

Both brother's mentally grimaced, not sure how to respond. How could they admit one's mistake cost the other a hand?

"The Moor didn't tell you?" Robin finally stuttered out.

John looked suspiciously from brother to brother, "No, said you'd tell us when you were nice and ready."

Robin went to make a response, when Will stopped him, "No, use delaying the inevitable…" Will then slowly stop his act and moved his right arm to his side, allowing the large man to see the stub where his hand once was.

John reflexively took a step back, "Bugger me… What happened?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, Little," Will shoot back with such venom John instinctively glared, "Unless you've knocked out your eyes with that damned log of yours, I don't really think I need to say anymore to you."

Before either could do anything, Robin stepped in between the two, "Calm down you two," Robin said looking from one to the other, "Will, that was uncalled for, and John, you shouldn't have responded like that.

John muttered an apology and left with his family.

**_ooOFortisCorOoo_**

The two brothers simple stood there for a fair time after; Will, deep in thought about what just occurred, and Robin, gazing patiently at the younger. They stayed like this for several minutes, neither really aware of the world around them, only of the other.

Will let his eyes drift to the ground, allowing his thoughts to overtake his mind.

This is all John's fault, Will thought to himself, If he would have just kept his mouth shut everything would have been fine. Will shook his head to himself, No, things can never be the same again. Not after what happened.

He looked where his hand once was, I'm worthless now. I'm crippled. How can anything ever be alright after this?

Will knew at most that he was a peasant, a traitor, a bastard, and several other things, but now he could add cripple to his long list of faults that seemed to be growing rapidly these days.

**_ooOFortisCorOoo_**

Robin was having very different thoughts himself.

The Prince of Thieves was watching his younger brother's movements, waiting for the other to break the silence.

He couldn't figure out what exactly had just happened, but Robin knew in his heart that it had injured Will's already broken spirit more than it could bear to withstand anymore.

Robin wanted nothing more than to know what was going on inside the mind of his younger brother, but he remembered that he was supposed to be doing his rounds through the village.

Confronting Will would have to wait.

"Brother," said Robin, interrupting Will from his thoughts, "Come now, we still have rounds to make about the village."

Will looked up at his brother, "Rob, you mind if I stay behind? I just...-"

"Say no more, little brother," Robin said, putting out a hand to stop Will from finishing, "You may go, but to where?"

"My tent," Will replied, warily, not knowing where Robin was going with this.

"Your tent is damp and cold, you could easily catch infection, Will. You aren't healed yet," said Robin thoughtfully.

Will went to walk away, "Well then I guess I better go see if I can find somewhere else to sleep tonight eh?"

Robin caught his uninjured arm and stopped him, "No Will, you have no need to. Go, get your things and stay in the hut I share with Duncan. It is warmer there and at lest is dry."

"I'm not a child, brother," Will quickly retorted, "And I do not need your sympathy. I've taken care of myself for eight years. I'm not going to take pity from anyone and I will not let you try to make up for seventeen years of hell in one afternoon."

Robin just sighed and let go of Will's arm, "Alright, Will. But if you change your mind, you know where to go."

As Will started to leave, Robin called one more thing to him, "And just so you know, little brother, my action are not caused by sympathy nor from pity. What I do for you is not a leader trying to win over a follower, but one brother hoping to make life easier for the other."

Will stopped in his tracks for a brief second then continued on his way.

**_ooOFortisCorOoo_**

Will quietly slipped into the now packed village, hoping not attract attention to himself as he did, so as not to have a repeat of the incident with Little John.

The young thief was amazed at how much the band of outlaws and there families had done over night. Where there once was a small fire was now a blazing bonfire with an old kettle being tended to by three woman. Most of the ratty tents and small huts had be replaced with makeshift buildings and far-up tree houses connected by rope bridges.

Will pushed through the people who where going about the village, and finally reached his own tent, which had yet to be replaced.

The thief looked at the pitiful tent he had fashioned in worse days then the present out of a tarp made of scraps leather and cloth and draped between two rides of dirt hanging over a cliff just a little bit off of the village, but close enough to still have the bustling villagers in sight. The little shelter didn't do much against rain or snow, but it gave shade and offer a small amount of dryness. The little tent had become like a home to Will over the past few years he had been with the outlaws.

Will sat down underneath the shelter and leaned back, supporting himself with his good arm and rest his right on his lap. He briefly took in crowds of the village, eyes darting from left to right, making sure he wasn't watched, before he moved to uncover his belonging from their riding place in the hole he had dug in the face of the hill.

Will didn't trust some of the outlaws with the knowledge of where he kept his few belongings, as the were the basic face of deception, disloyalty, and thievery personified, at least to the populace, anyway. But then again it wasn't like Will could judge, now could he?

The young thief used his left hand to free the small wooden box from it's cavity in the face of the cliff and gently eased it to his side with one hand and scooted over to lean against the cliff.

Will eased open the lid and pulled out a dusty, moth-eaten tan farmer's shirt. Will smiled as he picked up the worn material, mind drifting to fond memories...

**_ooOFortisCorOoo_**

When Will Scarlet had first joined the band, he was not yet Will Scarlet, but twelve year old William Scathelocke, common pickpocket and con artist.

At the time, Little John had still been the leader of the outlaws. When he and the gang had come across the young outlaw, they had been impressed by William's cunning and deftness with a knife. Though the other's were sure he'd make a fine addition to the group, John wasn't so sure a young boy should be involved in the group, gruffly stating that they were thieves not babysitters.

Young Will had defended his ability to the fullest, by showing John that days loot; two crowns he'd managed to swipe from a noble's pocket as he left mass, a bronze pocket watch some clumsy old fool left dangling from his coat pocket, and a silver ring he'd smoothly swiped from the young daughter of a noble man as he kissed her hand (-_- brother like brother...).

Though the rest of the gang was impressed, John still refused to allow William into the band. Will asked what it would take to join the outlaw's group, and John gave him the challenge of a life time.

There was a grumpy old widow named Mary Anne Wintroupe who lived in Locksley who never left her home except to gossip about noble and drink bad wine. Wintroupe was a rich woman from her deceased husbands hidden hoard of money, but shebribed tax collectors to check him off their lists, though it would hardly leave a dent in her funds.

John told Will that if he could steal anything from under Mary Anne Wintroupe's nose, he'd be in the band. Will agreed and said they could even watch if they waited in the trees in front of the miser's home.

The next day, the outlaws gathered in the bushes outside the Wintroupe home, half wanting to watch William get the strapping of a life time, and half wanting to see what hair-brained scheme the boy had come up with.

When Wintroupe came out the tend to his live-stock in his yard, a new face popped up.

"Alms... Alms for a poor blind boy..." called a sorry looking boy in a tattered old tunic and a filthy old cloak with a hood over his face as he felt the ground with his short stick, "Please have mercy on my poor soul."

The wealthy woman looked up from her animas to the blind boy passing her yard, "Boy, you get out of here before I strap you to hell and back."

The beggar stopped at walked towards the voice, "Oh please, my lady, offer a small bit of pity to one who cannot see your beauty."

Wintroupe eyed the boy carefully, "Boy, you couldn't know if I was beautiful even if you could see! If your trying to get something off me, boy, it ain't gonna work. Now scram!"

But the young beggar didn't even waver, "I mean no offense, miss, but your lovely voice is what gives away your appearance, and sound is my guide. Or maybe it is simply your warm presence that denotes your stunning self. Which ever it is, you have made a blind boys day..."

This little speech cause the jaws of the outlaws in the bushes, Mary Anne Wintroupe, and anyone in earshot of them to hit the ground in awe.

With out a word, Wintroupe passed out from shock.

The beggar then shocked everyone even more as he straighten his back, threw his walking stick to the ground, and slipped his hood back to reveal the smirking face of William Scathelocke.

Asthe outlaws, John included, laughed and cheered the twelve year old on, William leaped over the gate and into the house. He strolled out a minute later with a large turkey, a lot of the woman's jewelry around his neck, a fur coat over his shoulder, and a grin plastered on his face.

"What_- YOU LITTLE, BASTARD_!" Mary Anne Wintroupe had come to, and quickly grabbed the walking stick from the ground and leaped on to William, beating him bad.

The outlaws were stunned for a second, but John quickly raced over and pried the woman off, knocking her out again.

William was a bloody, bruised mess, his clothes stained with blood and quickly staining scarlet.

That day, John had carried William Scathelocke to his real home among the greenwood.  
He took off William's blood soaked shirt and replaced it with his own old tan farmer's shirt. When William came to, the outlaw's accepted him in the band as their youngest, renaming him Will Scarlet, in honor of William Scathelocke, who was for ever stained red by an old widow.

**_ooOFortisCorOoo_**

Will took of his dirty shirt, careful of his still sore right arm, and slipped the old tan farmer's shirt onto his body.

He smiled, thinking of how simple it was back then. When he first became Will Scarlet. When being associated with the word 'scarlet' itself no longer reminded him of the pain and sorrow his mother was forced into, but when the word reminded him of the new life he had in the greenwood and the chance to be his own person.

Will broke himself out of his thoughts and looked back into the box. He kept a few extra knives in it (when you throw knives as a means for survival, you tend to loses them quite fast) along with a whetstone that needed replacing. Will moved them aside with his left hand and found the only other thing he owned.

The ring was far to small for his finger, but it was perfect for a young woman. Will didn't steal the ring, as many would guess, but it was given to him in better days.  
He never noticed a figure kneel down in front of him and lift up his head from it's gaze on the ring.

Robin looked at his younger brother worriedly, "Will? Why are you crying?"

Will quickly fisted the ring and ran the back of his left hand over his eyes, trying to hide the tears that he didn't know he was shedding, "I-It's nothing, Locksley. Go away."

"No," Robin replied instantly, moving to a sitting position, "I will not leave until you tell me what's wrong, little brother."

Will's voice became quiet, hoping that Robin would just change the subject, "Well then you'll be here a while, because there is nothing wrong."

"Then tell me," the Prince of Thieves lowered his voice as well, "Why were you crying if nothing was wrong?"

Will just sighed, "Why won't you just let it be?"

"Because," Robin chuckled softly, "I'm your brother. It's my job." He let his eyes drift to the gold ring in his brother's remaining hand, as did Will's, "What's that, brother?"

The young thief didn't look up from the ring, but knowing when he was defeated, Will began his story.

"It was about seven years ago," he began, "My mother had gotten really sick and I got really worried. She was delusional in every state, sometimes my mother, sometimes my slavedriver. She'd send me all around the village to get random things and when I'd get back, she'd always tell me I got the wrong one," Will chuckled a bit then went on, "When my mum got even worse, she was only awake for small bits of time on end. No doctor would come help her, just 'cause everyone took her for a scarlet woman and I certainly couldn't do anything but try and make her comfortable."

Will stopped as a few tears came back to him and a small sob shook his body. Robin, quick to put his brotherly instinct to use, slide behind the thief and hugged him close to his chest, whispering small words of comfort as he did.

A few seconds later, Will's sobbing turned to light sniffling and a few remain tears, so he continued on in his story, his voice scratchy with tears:

"One of the times mother was awake, she told me a story of our father. She said that when she lived in Locksley Castle, our father had asked her to marry him and she said yes. He gave her beautiful dresses and fine jewelry, the likes of which never before seen by the common folk, but her favorite had always been her engagement ring," Will fingered the ring in his, "Our father gave it to her the night before you sent her away."

"Will if I had known-" Robin went to interrupt,with his grip on Will tightening, but Will just brushed it off and went on.

"Our father took back everything. The fancy dresses, the jewelry, but he didn't take back the ring. He told her that he would try and calm you down a bit, then he'd call for her. He never did send for her, but my mum held onto that hope till the end," Will muffled a sob, "She took the ring off her finger and put it I my hand. She told me to hold on to it for her, because she wanted to two most important things she ever had to always be together. She died that day, but she died with a smile."

As the story came to a close, Will leaned his head back against his brother's chest and tilted his head up at him, blue eyes meeting each other, as if searching each other's souls.

"Will, I am so sorry for what happened all those years ago," Robin whispered, leaning his forehead against the other's, "I was a cruel, spoiled brat and I didn't think. I do not deserve to be called your brother. Can you ever forgive me, Will?"

Will looked at his older brother, "Robin, I forgave you a long time ago. If anyone should ask forgiveness, it's me."

Robin was confused, "Why, brother? What could you have possibly done to need forgiveness from me?"

Will turned away from Robin and reclaimed his seat against the latter's chest, refusing to meet his eyes again, "It's because of what I am not."

Robin knew that he was finally breaking down his little brother's mask, so he urged Will to elaborate, "What do you mean by that?"

The young thief's voice filled with regret, "I'm a fault on the Locksley name. I'm a coward, a fool, a bastard, and a smite on the memory of our father."

"That's not true, Will, and you know it!" cried Robin in outrage, but Will didn't seem to hear him.

"But it is, brother," Will said sadly, "Even if before I wasn't, know I am. I am a useless waste of life without my right hand," Will moved his left hand out of the tight hug Robin had pulled him into and reached into his box, pulling out a knife. Robin watch as he flipped it in his hands, not with the speed and grace he had when he tried to stab Robin in the back, but with a clumsy uncertainty of an untrained boy just learning a skill.

Robin watched his younger brother gaze longingly at what he had only yesterday but was gone now. It broke his heart to see such a forlorn expression on his brother's face. Robin placed one hand under Will's chin and the other on his left shoulder. He forced Will to turn around and face him.  
Robin held Will's face in his hands and made him look into his eyes, "Will Scarlet, you are not a coward, a fool, a bastard, and most definitely not a smite on our father's name. Nor are you worthless or useless or a waste of life. And don't ever want to hear you say otherwise. "

Will looked at his brother with watery eyes, "Don't you get it Locksley?" He cried, tears and an old familiar anger forming again, "It's over for me! I'm a blood cripple! Will Scarlet died when I lost my hand. William Scathelocke is all that's left now. He can't throw a knife. He can't take down three solider's one on three. He can't do anything useful for the village. He is not worthy of being your brother."

Robin used his thumb to wipe a few stray tears off his brother's cheek, "Will, you will always be my brother. I will always care about you and I will always love you. As long as I live, I'll do everything in my power to open every option there is is for your future so you can be anything you think is best. You don't want to be William Scathelocke, I can see that much, so if Will Scarlet is who you want to be, then I will do everything in my power to help you be just that. Is that what you want, little brother?"

Will looked him, stunned. Robin was offering him the world. He was offering to do the impossible for a cause that is basically lost. But still, Will knew better than to call his brother keep arguing, so now he had a choose to make.

"William Scathelocke has never been able to do anything for anyone, but at lest he has a sense of right and wrong, and he though he's no fighter, he has can think up schemes others can't. Will Scarlet can fight, but he's too pig-headed and rash to make the right choices..."

"Will, you are none of those things..." Robin intervened.

Will shrugged him off and looked at him, clearing his eyes with his good hand, "Rob, I know what I need to do. I can't be just William Scathelocke anymore, but I have to think like him. I can't just be Will Scarlet either, but I need to fight as well as him. I've always wondered how I was two personalities inside one person, but now I know the truth. I think I no who I really am now."

"And whose that, little brother?" Robin asked.

Will smiled, "That's it."

"What is" Robin said confused.

"That is exactly who I am," replied Will, wiping tears from his eyes once more, "I am a coward, but I am brave. I am a fool, but I am clever. I am a bastard, but I am genuine. I am a smite on my father's name, but I am still his son," Will smiled a sad little smile at his brother, "You are right Robin, as you somehow have been lately, I will fight the odds. I will overcome this. But to fix this mess I've buried myself in, I can't be William Scathelocke, and I can't be Will Scarlet. I need to be clever and strong. Robin, I need to both. That's why I need to be Will of Locksley, younger brother of Robin Hood, son of Brian of Locksley and Gywn Scathelocke, and an outlaw of Sherwood. Robin will you help me?"

Will's speech brought unshed tears to the eyes of the hardened man, "Yes Will, I will help you defeat this. And when this battle is done, I will make my stand with you. Side by side. Till the end."

Will finally succumbed to his emotions and let his brother hold him, comfortable with silence.

Both realized this was just the first step towards the battles they should have to face.  
But for now, they where fine with sitting in a damp old tent on the side of a cliff, next to a box of buried memories, both wanting nothing but for this moment not to end.


	6. Practice

**So, I want to make myself clear: WILL HAS A HAPPY ENDING. I know a lot of you were worried I'd completely ruin Will in this story (which I probably did sadly) but I had flash of inspiration lat night in a dream. So Free Willy= Happy ending.**

**Anyway, just so you all know, I'm looking for a beta. **

The days following Will's discovery, the brothers spent there time helping the village progress, planning raids and defense, and most importantly, being brothers.

It was still a little awkward for them to act like brothers, but at the same time, it was a nice kind of awkward. They work in the days, side by side, sharing the work they had to do; Robin usually forcing Will to take the lesser part, and Will didn't argue in the slightest, to afraid of somehow breaking their new found bond.

After the work was done, they would join the others in planning their raids which, ever since Will joined in planning them, we're growing more and more ingenious.

Then finally, after the work and the planning was done, and the others had drunk their fill and went to sleep, the brothers would remain by the fire. Sometimes they would share stories of the past, dreams of the present, and hopes for the future, but usually they would just sit in silence. Silence held more words for them than conversation. The silence said that they were safe, the wind that the world still existed, the fire that they were home, and each others breathe that they weren't alone in their fight.  
If the day had been particularly hard or if they had fought earlier, they would find themselves sitting next to each other, a little awkwardly granted, but still comforting to the other. Robin would put an arm around Will shoulders protectively, Will would lean against him, then Robin would rest his chin in Will's hair and use his spare hand to run his fingers through his brothers hair.

If someone would wake up and happened to fancy a walk by, they'd first find this odd, but as soon as they realized who they were, it made sense; they were just two brothers making up for many years lost.

With time, care, and a small smidgen of over-protectiveness on Robin's part, Will's recovery took half the time Azeem had originally guessed he would need. Azeem even felt that it was safe to remove the bandages on Will's right arm.

Soon, Azeem examined Will one more time, just to make sure his recovery was going well, and he gave the duo the greatest news they could hope for.

"Well Christian," said the Moor, "It seems as though the Young Christian is recovering well, and, if you don't push it to far, may begin training his left hand."

Robin beamed from his spot beside his brother, "Guess fate is on our side, little brother."

"Guess so," said Will, pushing himself off the seat with his left hand, "So what now?"

Robin smiled, "We'll get started, that's what." He jumped out of his chair and walked briskly to the door, "You ready, Will?"

The younger grinned childishly, "I was born ready."

As the brothers departed towards the new village training field, the Moor watched them walk off.

Azeem was glad that the Christian and his brother were so close. He knew that in battle and out of battle, close bonds were very good to have. Azeem felt confident that if he ever had to leave the Christian, Will would gladly protect him with his life, and the Christian would do the same for his younger brother. But having their brotherly bond outside of battle, Azeem also knew that neither would pass into the next world if they thought the other would be alone in this one. It was bonds like these that saved many a man from losing faith and giving in to death. They gave men reason to live.

The Moor knew the Christian would succeed in his goal of saving his brother from self-doubt. He felt that Robin would do anything to make up for the past, and that this was his way of doing so. Most of the village agreed, but Azeem knew one other thing.

Allah had a plan for the Young Christian. The others may not notice, but the wise Moor did. The boy held himself in a way no peasant or nobel, no matter who their father is, holds himself. He did it like he didn't try to, but Will held himself in a way that showed that he should be treated as one small and weak, but that if anyone did wrong to him or those he trusted, they would be in serious trouble. Allah had something in this world for Will Scarlet much greater than the life of an outlaw, anyone could see that, but what, Azeem didn't know.

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

"Well, Will," said Robin, striding into the field, "Shall we get started?"

The field had been set aside for training their younger villagers and hosting small events. It was the perfect size; just large enough for a party, but small enough not to be noticed.

They had built a small hut in the far left corner to store weapons and equipment, which was the brothers' first stop.

Robin entered the hut and walked back out with two short staffs, only to be meet with a glare, "Don't look at me like that, little brother! Your still not very got with a fork let alone a sword."

Will took a staff smirking, "Oh? Afraid of the little one-armed boy? The Sheriff would be glad to hear that..." Will's left hand went to his chin as is stroking a beard, "Say think if I tell him that he'll cut off his hand, too?" Will smiled, "We could start a trend."

Robin shook his head, supporting his weight on his staff, "What in the name of our Lady am I going to do with you, Will Scarlet?" The Prince of Thieves laughed once, then turned a little more serious, "Okay, now time to get serious. We have work to do."  
Will's smirk left his face, "Let's do it."

"Will," Robin's voice turned to almost a whisper, "This will not be easy. If you chose not follow this path, no one will judge you for your choice. This is your decision, not anyone else's."

Will looked at his brother, eyes filled with determination, "I made my choice brother. I will not sit by and let others save me all the time."

Robin smiled, "I'd expect nothing less, Will," He then took his staff and flipped it in his hand, "Well, because I'm not left handed, this should be fun for both of us. I asked Azeem for advice, and he thinks the best way is to let you figure out how to use it on your own, then we build on that."

"Wait," Will said, confused, "What's the point in your being here if your just gonna make me do this on my own?"

Robin laughed, "This is the fun part," he put a lighthearted jab to Will's side, "Your going to figure it out by me beating the piss and wind out of you with this big stick."

The elder went to place another blow, but Will used his own staff to block him, dropping it in the process. Robin took this to his advantage.

Will got up cursing and reclaim his staff, "How is that fair? What happen to honor?"

The other just grinned, "It's not. And try to hold onto your staff next time."

For the rest of the day, Will spent most of his time on his butt or cursing everything under the sun. He barely last a minute with Robin, and the elder could see his frustration.

"Will, your improving," he said as his brother got up from the ground again, panting, "Really, you are. But you can't expect to master this in one day."

Will got his feet and picked up his staff again, "I know that, but I'd like to use every minute to the fullest," he got back into a defensive position, "What are you waiting for, go again!"

Robin sighed and threw his staff back in the hut, "Will's getting late. We should get some rest."

Will was about to argue, when his brother took the staff from his hands, threw it in with the other, then started leading Will back to the camp.

"No arguments, brother," said the Prince of Theives, "It's one thing to train, but another entirely to work till your asleep on your feet."  
Will didn't argue, but started forming a plan in his head.

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

Robin lead Will through the dark village till they reached the fire. Both sat in silence watching the flames. The two were side by side on a log, brushing shoulders and just thinking; one of the past, the other of the future.

Robin was astounded by how far Will had come. His little brother had physically risen from out of nowhere, and made himself a player in this game. John told him how Will came to be with the band, and Robin was impressed even further than he already was with him. Will lived on his own most of his life, and grew up faster than most people did. His life was a simple yet complex one that was filled with pain and tragedy around every turn. But Robin's strong little brother fought the odds and survived. He was a survivor. But where was that strong person now? Where was that survivor? What happened? Robin didn't know what had left him when Will lost his hand, if it was a lack of self-esteem or if the shock of it all left him feeling useless, but the Prince of Thieves had made a vow, and this was one he could not fail.

Will was thinking very different thoughts; one's that would involve rule breaking and defying his brother (not like either was anything new). The young thief knew it was a fact that his brother would not push him far enough for him to do much help for the outlaws, let alone defend himself. Will finally had an idea what his goal in life, was beyond food, water, and a permanent home. He had friends, family, and a home. No, not a perfect home (his 'tent' had yet to be fixed), but it was still a home. And Will was going to defend it. No one would be hurt by the Sheriff anymore. When the Sheriff was dead, then no one would starve. If Will had to, he'd even track down the King himself if he had to! But what good was someone willing to fight that couldn't? About as much as a strong coward. So Will had to get stronger, or he'd be worthless. For men, fighting and work was everything. There was close to nothing a one handed man could do in that sense, but his brother was Robin Hood! That had to count for something! Will had to learn to fight again. He'd except compliments from the others for his ideas on raids, building, defensive tactics, and such, but what he wanted was to be able to watch his plans follow through himself.

Will Scarlet was a Locksley. His father died fighting for his King and his God. His brother was a hero to thousands. Will wanted to have something to be remembered by, something that when people heard about it, they'd say 'Yeah, Will Scarlet did that'. Not that Will wanted glory, no, he just wanted to make everyone proud and to defend those he loved.

The campfire had long died down, leaving the brothers in the dark.

Robin broke from his own thoughts to look at the man next to him.

Will had slumped down with his head in balanced on his remaining hand, which was covered in calluses and cuts from their practice. Robin ran his fingers through his hair brotherly, only pausing to chuckle when he realized Will fell asleep in the worst possible position known to man.

Robin stood and picked up Will from the log. He was really glad his brother didn't wake up, Will would probably be mad at him for making him look weak, but Robin certainly wasn't going to leave him outside.

As he approached the sad little tent, Robin wondered how Will hadn't died of cold yet. He laid down Will on what looked like a bed dug out of the dirt and covered in a few furs. Robin debated taking Will to his own hut, but thought better of it, knowing he'd probably be lectured in the morning on how his brother wasn't 'a damned china doll'. Regardless of what Will's reaction should be, though, Robin stripped off his cloak and wrapped it around the other, then pulled a few furs over him.

As Robin turned away, he swore he saw a smirk grow on his little brother's face.

**...mustache says review? :{**


	7. Red

**Well, this officially the longest story I've reversed written. I feel accomplished. **

**OoOFortisCorOoo **

Will waited till he was sure Robin was gone before getting up.

He'd learned to fake being asleep a long time ago, when he had to live alone in the woods, and he never thought it would come in handy after that. But it sure did tonight.

Will stood up from his bed and felt the rich, warm material of his brother's cloak. It was made of soft supple dark red leather with black trimmings. It was obviously a rich man's cloak. Will wondered if it was stolen or if it came with Robin from Locksley Castle and through the Crusades.

He slipped the cloak into his bag, promising he'd get it back to Robin in the morning, then headed for the field.

When he got there, he carefully went in the hut and retrieved a staff, then went further into the woods. Eventually, he neared a fallen tree. Will wrapped a rope he had in his bag around the base of it, and tied the other end to himself. Slowly, he pulled the log through the woods and back to the field.

At least I got some endurance exercise in, he thought bitterly as he finally arrived. Will went to the farthest edge of the field, one he was confident no one would venture to, and found a tall tree. Once he found one, he untied himself from the log and pulled out a longer rope, which he attached to the log and his waist.

Though he only had one arm, Will was still very nimble. He climbed the tree like a squirrel and found a strong branch that was almost bigger than the log. Will was glad he measured right on the rope, which was long enough that there was several yards left on the ground still. He took the rope off his waist and tied a large loop on the end. He slid his feet into the loop, sent up a prayer to whatever god should hear him, then jumped.

For a few seconds, Will thought was going to die. He made sure the branch wasn't too high up, so he couldn't die, but that didn't stop him from scaring himself. After the initial fear, Will realized that he was not only alive, but successful.

Will Scarlet was in the air, with his feet in the loop of the rope and his remaining hand clutching the rope, a few inches from the ground. When he looked up, he saw that his guess was right, and the log had been about his weight, so it flew up when he went down, and stopped his fall.

Will couldn't help but smirk at his own genius as he crouched down and got his staff from the ground below, and pulled a large rock over from a little ways away and pulled it up. Will placed it carefully in place of his feet, and he went down as the log went up.

Several rocks, branches, and dirt clots later, Will had the rope firmly on the ground and managed to get a second rope to hold it to the tree itself as well, so if a storm washed away the rocks, the second rope would support the first one in holding up the log. He also used the remaining rope to secure a strong oak rod to first rope about 5 and a half feet up.

Will then climbed back up the tree and tied a bell to the branch directly five feet above where the log hung.

When he got back down, and his invention was complete, Will smiled up at the sky and laughed. Now he could do something useful!

Will took the oak staff from the hut and held it awkwardly, but still like Robin instructed him to, and took a fighting stance facing the rope.

He began to hit the rope and the rod like if he were fighting a man, and the log above him moved up with each hit, but didn't clear an inch up let alone the five feet to the bell.

Every one-handed blow made Will ache, but he kept telling himself it was for the village and his friends.

Several hours later, Will was exhausted beyond belief, and day was nearing, so he packed up his back, made sure the rope was taught, returned his staff, and slipped quietly back to his tent, making more plans for the good of the village.

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

Robin woke up early that morning, hoping to actually accomplish something this morning instead of sleeping till 9.

When he exited his cabin, Robin was very surprised to find most of the town wide wake, the women serving breakfast and the men enjoying a little time with their families.

He was broken from his daze by Fanny tapping him on the shoulder.

"Well don't just stand there gawking, like the world doesn't existing before noon, Robin!" she said, laughing at his shock, "Most of us wake up early to spent a little time with family before the work starts and to get a little food into themselves."

Robin escaped his daze as Fanny left. He decided he wasn't needed at the moment, so the best thing to do was-

"ROBIN OF LOCKSLEY DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK TO BED!"

Said Locksley sighed and walked away before Fanny could strap him. Robin let Duncan sleep in, as always. He saw Azeem and John deep in conversation, so he didn't bother them. Since he really didn't want to go into a deep conversation with either Bull or Much, Robin decided to go to Will's tent.

The Prince of Thieves was shocked find Will still asleep when he arrived at his home in the cliff.

Will was on his bed, some of the furs thrown off, curled in on himself, and clutching what was left of his right arm and frowning in his sleep. The clear signs of a nightmare.

Robin sat beside him and shook him by the shoulder gently and whispered to him, trying to wake him up.

Will's eyes slowly opened as Robin whispered to him.

"Robin?" he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "What's going on?"

Robin smiled lightly at him, "Nothing's wrong, brother, you were having a nightmare that's all."

"Why are you here?" He looked like it was the oddest thing in the world for Robin to care about his brother.

"You act like you don't want me to be here," Robin defended.

Will quickly set him straight, "No, Rob! It's just, well, your never wake up this early." Robin glared at him darkly, but Will just laughed, "Come on take a joke, brother!"

"I have," Robin said, sulking as he sat next to Will on the dirt bed, "From Fanny and every other person in this damn camp!"

Will patted his back comfortingly, "Hey at least you actually get to eat breakfast this morning!"

"What is this breakfast you speak of?" Robin asked in a confused voice.

Will snorted, "You really are a moron you know that right?"

"Hey! I was just kidding, Will," Robin laughed as he and Will rose and strode through the camp, "And you say I can't take a joke."

The two walked to the large kettle in the middle of the camp and both where handed plates with egg, a thin slice of ham, and a scrap of bread. They then took their breakfasts under a shady tree and ate.

While Robin ate, he watched Will, expecting him to do so as well.

What first bothered Robin was the expression Will had on his face. He didn't seem to know that his brother was watching him, and a default expression of tired and brokenness took over his face. The second thing that worried him was the fact the Will only ate a quarter of modest his amount of food before he started to pick at it.  
"Will, is there something wrong?" he asked, needing to know what was wrong with his brother.

The young thief looked up at the elder, quickly pulling on a painted smile, "No why?"

"Your not eating, that's why," he responded, motioning to Will's plate.

Will looked at him for second with a kind of carefulness, obviously planing his next words carefully.

"I'm just not very hungry that's all," Will said, pulling the red leather coat out of his bag, looking for a way to change the subject, "Here, I forgot to give this back to you." He held out the cloak for Robin to take, but the elder ignored it.

"Will, just tell me what going on," he said, voice growing stern, "Your hiding something from me."

Will moved to force the cloak into his brother's hands, "I'm not hiding anything, Robin. Now if you excuse me-"

Will had stood up and was going to take his plate and leave, but Robin grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, "Will, whatever it is your doing, I will find out, and as for this," Robin unfolded the cloak and quickly swung it over Will's shoulders before he could protest, and fastened the clasp, which was made to look like two dragons interlocking, "It's yours."

Will went to argue that he didn't need it and that it would be better to sell it for food to feed the hungry, but Robin shook his head, "No arguments. This is a gift from me to you. It is my cloak and I choose what to do with it, and I choose to give it to you." Robin walked away, leaving Will flabbergasted.

After a long mental debate, Will's heart over came his better judgement, and he kept the cloak.

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

Robin was completely right, Will was not eating. Instead, he would take his plate, eat a bite or two, then give the rest to the children of the camp. Will never wanted the children to know hunger. That was his fifth promise, along with others.

Since that day, a few months had passed, and Will had taken to staying up at night either training or writing.

Gwyn Scathelocke insisted her son learn to read and write. She wanted the best for him after all.

Will would only write at night, and only one certain thing.  
His memory had been fading with his need for sleep, so he found he often needed to jot down his genius ideas when they came. Will 'found' an old leather notebook and had filled it with ideas, schemes, crazy ideas and questions. Why can a bird fly? Why can a fish breathe underwater? Crazy questions that had no answer.

But on the front page, Will wrote an oath. The oath was a list of ten and it was written in his best script. This was the law that Will felt should be followed no matter who you are. Of course, five was that any family that has children under the age of 14 should receive food and medicine if they were unable to pay for it themselves. A simple rule, but one that made sense. The other nine were a little more complex, such as that if one is taxed, later they should receive half of what they gave in goods.

Will knew that he himself could never follow through on most of these, as he wasn't a noble, but it felt better to have a code on which to live by. One that existed only for the better of the people, unlike that of others that helped only the wealthy. In Will's eyes, any man with a wife, kids, and a home was a noble in his own right, so, he should be treated as such.

As the young thief sat in his tent that night, he didn't feel like going out to train, nor did he want to write anymore. So, Will just sat on the ground with the red cloak draping around him.

Will had been meaning to sell the cloak and give the money out amongst the tax-ridden populace, but for some reason, he just couldn't. Like how Robin's medallion was sacred to him, the familiar red leather had become like a second skin to him. He didn't know why, but it did. Maybe it was because someone had given it to him, or because his brother was the one who had presented it to him. Either way, as winter began to draw near, he couldn't help but be grateful for it and it's warmth.

He also was glad that it hid how thin he'd gotten. Giving most of his food away had caused him to become thinner than a twig. With out the cloak constantly covering his body, anyone could see his ribs and how pale his skin was. Will knew his brother was already suspicious of him, but that couldn't be helped. Robin was over-protective, but nothing he did would stop Will. What he did was for the sake of everyone else, even if they didn't realize it.


	8. Rider

**Well, please enjoy this installment of Fortis Cor, remember, reviews are candy!**

**ooOFortisCorOoo **

Several months had pasted since Will told Robin his secret, and much had changed since.

Fanny and John announced the coming of their next child, Azeem was very happy with the progress of the outlaw's swordsmanship, and winter was rapidly coming their way.

Will started to become more secluded, even more than he had been before. Will spent his days doing work and gathering food, but at night he set out and distributed food or tinkered with his complicated theories. He didn't take part in raids, but he'd give Little John his plans for them. Will still was giving his food to the children of the village, but now also families outside the village who, in this cold winter, weren't faring very well. Now eating almost nothing and sleeping even less, Will had taken to pulling his hood up in public to hide his face. His eyes were dark and back in his head, his hair was growing thin, his skin sickly pale, and bags started to form under his eyes. Though he still managed to train, Robin had begun to notice Will's inability to withstand even light blows, but Will would push him away before he could question it. Everyone else just thought Will was just trying to get stronger, and in ways, he was. Will had much better use of his left hand, now able to write just as well as before, and he even was able to throw a knife, granted not on the same level as before, but he was getting there. Will also had been going on nightly raids of his own to steal food, medicine, and money for those in need. Everyone he gave food to would be told he wanted to remain anonymous. To insure this further, Will hid his face under his cloak and covered the lower half of his face with a length of black cloth. No one knew who was giving them food, nor how much Will was really giving.

Robin was not blind to the change in his little brother, but the resent upsurge in activity from the Sheriff, the on coming winter, and the closed nature Will had taken on we're all against his intervention.

As time went on, Will and Robin began to drift apart. The one was to busy, the other to worried. The only thing that reminded anyone that Will was Robin's brother was the younger's lack of a right hand.

The outlaws had come to a silent understanding that the whole situation between the brothers was not to be mentioned, that was until Marion and Sarah appeared.

Robin brought them to the camp day, quickly followed by Much and Bull. He showed Lady Marion around the village like a true gentleman, and Tuck decided that their vist was enough cause for celebration (that or he really wanted beer).

While everyone got ready for the party, Will had to think if his brother was replacing him, or if Marion meant much more than he did to Robin. Will only knew that he had been forgotten, and now he was mad at Robin for abandoning him. He didn't know where his anger came from, probably the lack of sleep.

Will only stayed at the party for a little while. He did try and intermingle with the people he wanted to protect, but found it hard to do while trying to make it harder to spot his health issue. Later, he thought he might just smite his brother by asking Marion to dance, but Robin stole the noblewoman away, and Will had enough party for that night.

With nothing else to do, Will decided that he'd go and deliver some goods to the poor of Nottingham.

Will pull his hood over his forehead, and pulled up the cloth over his nose. He threw the bag filled with food he stole, a few coins, some spare furs, and medicine. Once Will was content with his appearance, he headed for Nottingham.

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

All of Nottingham was silent. No one dared to hope.

One of the farmers came home, and said that a hooded figure had left food for him and his family. But it wasn't Robin Hood, this man had a red cloak and covered his face.

Was he an outlaw? Was he just a rich man who was taking pity on the poor? Who was this nameless man.

Soon, the utter quiet was broken by a door opening.

"Thank you! God bless you sir! God bless you!" whispered a hysteric woman with five children and twins on the way as the hood figure handed her a bag of coins.

The whole town waited for the man to reach their doorsteps. Some where given warm clothes for the winter, others food or medicine, but most were given coins.

When the figure reached the final home, one that was next to the gate but still fearfully close to the castle's guarded stables, he handed the remains to the last family and said in a hushed voice, but his message was still heard by the town, "Give the extra to the livestock, it should get you through the winter if I am unable to return."

As the man of the house hold agreed, three guards on horse back arrived around the bend, charging forward towards the red cloaked man.

Though the town believed their hero would be killed, he quickly bolted to the Sheriff's stables and leapt onto a strong black mare. The town couldn't hold back their cheers as he sped off.

"God bless you!" cried out the woman pregnant with twins, "God praise you, Red Rider!"

The rest of the village joined in with her cat calls as the 'Red Rider' got away.

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

The next morning, Robin woke up with very mixed emotions.

Fanny had decided that if Robin could wake up at 5 A.M. one day, he could do it everyday, so he very very sleepy. He also was just a tiny bit hungover from last night, so that wasn't fun. Plus Marion left, that was worse. And to top it off, he was hungry.

So, Robin went off the fire, glad to smell the aroma of a rich stew on the fire. Everyone seemed to be just as famished as him; he saw everyone he knew gathered around the fire. Azeem, Bull, Little John, Wulf... but where was Will?

Robin felt guilty that he hadn't been around much for his brother, but that couldn't be helped. He also knew Will was growing back into his habit of vanishing and reappearing. Still, he should be here to eat. Robin had not seen Will eat much of anything recently, in fact the last time he even saw Will with food in his hands he...

Robin moved quick, realization moving him forward, and grab two bowls of the steaming stew. He was about to storm off to his little brother's pitiful hovel, when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

He turned to see Little John holding a piece of parchment, "Rob, you see this yet?"

Robin shook his head and John held out the paper which was seen to be a wanted poster:

WANTED BY THE SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM:

'THE RED RIDER'

CRIMES;

THEIFT, REBELLION, AND POACHING

REWARD: 1000 CROWNS

"Looks like he's takin' your job, Rob," laughed John, "The people say he stole one of the Sheriff's favorite horses after feeding all of Nottingham. Sound familiar?"

Robin blew it off, "Have you seen Will anywhere? I need to talk to him."

John's mirth ended, "No not recently. Boy's been disappearing a lot more, and I'm pretty positive he's lost weight. Didn't think much of it. Think something's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure," Robin took the wanted poster and shoved it in his pocket, "But I will find out."

ooOFortisCorOoo  
Will panted heavily as he road back to camp.

The guards had chased him off in the opposite direction from camp, so when he lost them, Will had a long journey back.

He knew if he went through Nottingham he'd get there quicker, but he'd be either recognized as one of Robin Hood's men or as the man from last night. So, Will took a path that lead through a small village.

Will stopped the black mare before he reached the village, and took off its fancy reins and replaced them with makeshift ones he fashioned out of a bit of rope in his bag, then put some mud on it. By the time he was done, she looked like a peasant's horse instead of a noble's stead.

Will had taken off his hood and cloth mask, but that didn't stop people from starring at the deathly thin rider.

The only thing that stopped Will was when he saw some guards hanging up a poster. After they left, he saw that it was his own wanted poster.

'The Red Rider', he thought, 'Just what I need, publicity...'

Will tore down the poster and left the village. He went into the woods and headed towards the camp.

Somewhere along the way, he started talking to the mare.

"Well, girl, how am I supposed to explain you to the guys..." he said as he lead her on, patting her mane as he did, "I could say I found you. Or maybe that while I was out, I ran into a noble, we tussled, and I got away on his horse. I don't know, but I can't just leave you out her, now can I?" The mare shook her head, neighing, "I'll take that as a no."

Finally, as Will reached the camp, he broke into a break-neck pace, hoping to near camp soon.

He reached the camp in record time. Will carefully reached his tent unnoticed, only by dismounting from the mare, slipping his hood back up, and leading the horse along a side path. What he didn't expect was to find his brother approaching the pitiful shelter as well, with two bowls in his hands.

"Will!" Robin called out, "Where did you get the horse?"

Will quickly threw up his hood and turned away from his brother like he was tying the mare to a pole that supported the tent, "Found her abandoned on a pathway. Think her owner must have got into a scuffle. There was some blood and stuff around."  
Robin put down the bowls on the dirt bed, and patted the animal, "You think about keeping her?"

"Probably," Will shrugged, "Can't exactly sell her. A peasant like me with a stead like that would gain to much attention."

"Yeah..." said Robin, "Will, there's something I need to know."

Will cringed for a second, knowing where this was going, "What?"

Robin grabbed Will's should, dead set on forcing him to look at him, "Will, what's-"

Will didn't expect Robin to make him turn around, so when his brother did, Will's weakened body wasn't prepared for the sudden movement and he tumbled to the ground, hood falling as he did.

Robin was quick in going to his brother's aid, but when he reached eye level with him on the ground, before Will even lifted his head Robin knew something wasn't right. Will's once straight, neat blonde hair was now a tangled, unkempt mop of thin strands and it looked like he was losing hair as well. Robin wasn't blind. He had a small amount of medical training and he knew what was going on.

In the Crusades, some prisoners of war would refuse to eat, rather to die then live one more day in captivity. They would grow thin, and sometimes their hair would begin to grow thin and fall out. It was terrible to watch, but, as he was chained to a wall at the time, their was nothing he could do.

Will was about to push the hood back over his face, but Robin grabbed his hand and pinned it to the ground.

"What are you d-"

Robin forced Will to look up at him, and was shocked at what he saw. The skin was tight around Will's skull, making him look like he was dead. Dark circles were around his eyes, and his skin was only to be compared with that of a corpse. Robin used his spare hand to move Will's cloak, and saw that his clothes hung limply over his body and he was thinner than a twig.

"Will," Robin started to say something, but found he was too horrified to go on.

Will knew the moment Robin looked him in the eye that he was caught. He looked at the expression on his brother's face, surprised to see his initial shook taken over by rage.

"How dare you," Robin growled, causing Will to flinch away from him.

"What-" Will started, but Robin silenced him.  
"How dare you do this to yourself!" roared the angry man, grabbing Will by the arm and forcing him to look at him, "Why would you do this? Didn't you think someone would notice?"

Before Will could stop himself, he whispered to his brother, "But no one did."

Robin loosened his grip at the sound of the broken voice, "Will... Why would you do this to yourself?"

"People are starving, Robin," Will whispered, lowering his head, "Even in the camp, people are hungry. It isn't just in Nottingham either. The smaller villages, the ones that you don't even know about, let alone give food too, they needed help. Children dying too soon, women weeping in the night, grown men not knowing how to save their own. It's that simple for them. But one does anything, except take what they do have. I thought that if one person cared about them, maybe they could make it. So I started to steal on my own again. Market places, rich merchants... their all loaded. I took from them, brought food, clothes, medicine, stuff like that, and gave it away. But I found no matter how much I steal, people still starve..."

"So you started to give away your food..." Robin observed, finally piecing it all together.

"Will Scarlet by day," Will chuckled weakly, smirking.

"Red Rider by night," Robin said, as the puzzle was finally solved.

Will smirked, "I didn't pick the name, but it's better than something stupid like 'Hood', right? Or what would be better, 'Nightwatchman' maybe?"

Robin chuckled, moving a hand to gently make Will look at him, "John told me earlier bout what you did," he then motion to the mare, "So I take it that you didn't just find this old girl romping around?"

Will shrugged, "When I finished giving out money round Nottingham, some mounted guards got after me and she was there so..." he just chuckled, "Just luck I guess."

Robin laughed sadly, and helped him up, "Not lucky. Crazy would be a better word for it."

Will stood in front of Robin, head down once more.

Robin just sighed and held him at arms length, "Listen to me," he said, shaking Will on every syllable, "You need to eat, brother. What you're doing is beyond what anyone expects, but you need to take care of yourself. One man can't save a whole county."

"You manage just fine," Will said, glaring.

Robin chuckled, "But I don't do it alone, now do I? I have John, and Bull, and I have you, Will. My strong witted, powerful, genius, selfless little brother whose a little too selfless for his own good."

Will smiled at the ground.  
Robin put a hand under his chin and made him look at him, "No more secrets, okay?"

Will only nodded in return, but that was enough for his brother.

He lead Will to the bed, and put a bowl of stew on his brother's lap and forced a spoon into his hand, "Eat slowly."

Will looked at the bowl in his lap. The stew certainly smiled delicious, but when he did take a bite, his entire body felt like it was on fire from the unfamiliar sensation of eating.

Robin's eyes never left his brother, so the grimace was not missed by his watchful eyes. He put a comforting hand on Will's back, and silently urged him to try again.

After a few bites, the unfamiliar feeling left, and Will ate most of the stew, unable to eat the rest.

Robin smiled at, "Good job, brother." He took the bowl from Will's lap along with the spoon and laid them on the ground beside the dirt bed.

As his hand brushed the dirt, Robin felt worn leather, pulled up an old book from underneath the hastily torn furs, "What's this?"

Will was suddenly animated, grabbing the book from his brother, "It's nothing. Just a book."

"I thought we agreed there'd be no more secrets," Robin said, "What could be a bigger secret than you dressing up in a red cloak and trying to end world hunger?"

Will thought for second, then handed him the book, "Mind as well show you, no harm can come of it, I guess."

Robin flipped through the pages of the notebook. He read through it, then again, and again, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. In scribbled scrawl and intricate diagrams, his younger brother had revealed new ways to fix problems they faced, and brought to light problem he didn't even know existed. Will had illustrated theories and concept most educated men wouldn't be able to comprehend.

Robin looked at the man next to him, whom of which was watching him intently, "Will, this- this is astounding."

Will looked at him surprised, "What?"  
Robin just laughed and stood up, "I known educated men who wouldn't be able to do this, brother! You have a gift."

Will looked down, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Robin rolled his eyes, still smiling, "Why is it so hard for you to accept a compliment?" he looked back at the diagrams, "Have you ever tried to build any of these?"

Will looked up at him, "Some, but I haven't tried them in a while. Not really sure if there even still there."

"Would you show me?" said Robin, eager to see more.

Will shrugged and stood, "I guess, I mean, what harm is there?"

**..mustache says review? :{**


	9. To Scarborough

**Okay, so first, I would like to point out that I am no expert on the history of timepieces. The mechanics, I can deal with. History, not so much. I do know that clock towers and other such things began around the 17th century, no where near the 11th and the Crusades. But I had a vision of Free Willy and his genius mind inventing something really cool, so he now has an interest in timepieces... 6 years before the first clock... Oh well... Who cares, this is a fanfic!**

**Also, please visit my profile, and answer a quick poll to name everyone's favorite black mare! Of course, if no one responds by the next update, then I pick. So vote now!**

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

Will showed Robin his inventions that he hid in the far corner of the training field. He showed him the training dummy he made that could fight back. He showed him how the system worked, and why it worked. He showed his brother the other, smaller things he made too. Will showed him little metal figures that could move like men because of little gears and springs, and he showed him strong tools and weapons that were much more advanced then they already had. He showed his brother ideas, concepts, and schemes that he couldn't carry out due to lack of technological advancement.

Never the less, it impressed Robin. His little, self-sacrificing, heroic, generous, genius brother had thought up the impossible. Carts that didn't need horses to run, water systems that provided clean water to everyone, and a machine that could let a man fly. It was amazing.

As the two sat beneath the trees in Will's hiding spot, the younger watched with interest as his brother examined one of the figures he made of copper.

"Will," Robin sat, looking up from the little copper man, "When did you have time to make these?"

Will shrugged, not really in the mood to lie, "Whenever I had spare time. After drop offs, usually. Not really much else is interesting when you spend your days running the country, what do you call it, 'gathering donations'?"

Robin laughed slightly, "Yes, that is true. But there is a world out there, you know. With real people." He looked at his brother's face, putting down the copper man, "My guess is you haven't been around human beings much lately, Will."

"Of course I have!" Will argued, "Granted, a bit later then most but-"

"I did not say the Red Rider has been, but Will Scarlet has certainly hasn't," he ran a hand under his brother's blood shot eyes, "You've been working much to hard, brother. Much to hard, much to often."

Will moved out of his reach, "It's not my fault! You can blame the sheriff for this. If it wasn't for him, peasants and their families wouldn't be starving to death, and I would have never needed to do this!"

"Will," Robin calmed, "What you are doing for your country is amazing. But you need to take care of yourself, brother. How can you expect to feed the hungry if you do not feed yourself? How can you shelter the weary when you do not rest yourself? What do you plan to do for the people if anything happens to the Red Rider?"

Will had no answer, so his brother answered for him, "You are only good to England if you are at the peak of your strength. Wether you fight or not, if you do not care for your health, you grow weak, and you will die. Then Nottingham will not have it's Rider, these inventions will have no maker, and I will have no brother. Is this what you want, little brother?"

"No," Will said, looking off into the training field, "But I'm no Robin Hood. I don't have an endless supply of food and gold to give to the populace. I only have what I can get, whether that's by stealing, or giving my own away. I do what I must."

Robin sighed, smirking and shaking his head, "Regardless of the past, this now. You will not be alone in your quest anymore, as I insist that the 'Red Rider' join my gang. We can always use another hero in this war. Do you agree?"

Will smile at him, "Completely." He put out a hand to seal their deal, but Robin brushed it aside and pulled Will into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm not a damn stuffed animal for you to hug every five seconds!" Will said, not physically arguing, but still not very happy with being treated like a child.

Robin chuckled into the younger's hair, "I will do as I please, little brother," he ruffled his hair, "And at the moment, I want to hug you. Is that such a bad thing for a brother to want?"

Will glared, but relaxed all the same.

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

Once again, they stay like this for a few hours, till Robin looked down to see that his brother had fallen asleep. He was astounded yet again by his little brother. Will had several masks on throughout the day; from the heroic Red Rider, to the genius William of Locksley, to the selfless Will Scarlet. But some how, no one ever saw the person underneath all that. The boy Robin held close to him was several people all at once. He hid from his friends and family every weakness and doubt that plagued his mind so not to worry them. Will wanted nothing more than to protect the innocent, like his brother. But unlike Robin, Will wasn't out for vengeance, or for his own purposes. He didn't fight because he had a debt to make up for, like Azeem. Nor was he fighting merely for survival, freedom, and family, like John and the other outlaws. He only wanted to insure no one would have to go through what he did. He wanted to make sure children had enough to eat, woman didn't become widows to a tyrant's evil whim, and that good men had a chance to save themselves, their kin, and their prosperity from the clutches of those who wish to crush it.

In comparison, it really did make Robin feel like a spoiled little rich boy.

Robin brushed the hair from his brother's eyes and smiled. When Will was asleep, he looked years younger. All the masks melt off, and all that is left is Will, who has weaknesses, but doesn't like to show them, and needs a little help once in a while, even though he may not know it. In his sleep, Will was human.

He looked up at the sky, trying to figure out the time of day. It was that awkward time in between night and day that wasn't quite afternoon, but just a little later. It was that time when you really could say if it was day or not.  
Robin was startled from his thoughts when he felt a movement against his chest.

"I was thinking about that earlier, time," Will said, almost reading his brother's mind as he gazed at the darkening sky, "We really should think more about then just letting it slip by. Then again, the only time we ever get to see a the actual time is on clock towers. But how often do we see those? What we need is a small-"

Robin raised an eyebrow and put a hand over Will's mouth, "Not that I don't enjoy listening to your ideas, brother, but anymore of this and I think my brain might just explode."

Will frowned, then brushed off his brother off with a left hand to his ear, muttering foul language, and grabbed his notebook and a piece of charcoal from his bag, then started writing his 'small clock' theory.

Robin chuckled when Will finally slipped the notebook and charcoal bag in his bag and they both stood.

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

The two returned to the village, and Robin saw Will to his little tent, where the black mare was still tied up.

Robin sat down on his brother's 'bed' as the younger patted the mare, "Will," he asked, "Why would you spend so much time building all those things in the woods were no one would ever no they existed, when you could have built yourself a splendid home that everyone would see?"

"I don't know," Will answered, "I guess I just don't anyone to see what I build. I make things to keep myself busy when there's nothing better to do. It's just a hobby I guess."

Robin rolled his eyes, "More like a gift, little brother."

Will chuckled, "Either way, this tent may be a sad, little, pathetic, ludicrous hovel, but it is _my_ sad, little, pathetic, ludicrous hovel."

Robin laughed, "Be that as it may, you should still fix it up. Everyone's done something to there huts and houses to show it's there own. Like I said, before take ca-"

"'Take care of yourself before others', I think I got it, Rob," Will stopped him, "I'll fix the tent, I promise."

Robin smiled, "Good, but in the morning. Tonight, the Red Rider will get a full nights sleep if I have to tie him to the bed."

"I can't," Will said, bluntly, "I promised an old lady from Doncaster that I'd get some food and medicine to her sick daughter in Scarborough. Figured I mine as well just give to whole of them." He motioned to a bag leaning against his bed, "Now with this little lady I can get it done quicker." Will grabbed his bag and put a few knives in his belt, then went mount the horse when Robin stopped him.

"Will, I know I can't stop you from going to Scarborough."

"You're damn right you can't."

"But I do think I can make the town a bit happier than with a single sack of food."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Are you going to take my job now?"

"No," Robin insisted, "But I'm going to help you." He pointed towards one of the huts, "In that building, is over three thousand crowns, a months supply of meats and cheeses, furs, and several tools. One person couldn't get all that to the people of Scarborough in one night, but two men, with a little bit of effort and willpower, could get a fair amount of that there in about five hours."

Will smirked, "I'd say that two could make it in four. As my usual is about three."

Robin laughed, "We may need a cart."

The younger shook his head as they headed over to the hut, "No, carts attract far too much attention," he raised his arm and showed a long scar directly above where his right hand used to start, "I learnt that the hard way. We take only what we can fit into sacks, bags, or boxes, and what ever we take must be light, like bread or cheese. If we take anything metal like coins or tools, then they need to be in separate bags, or the clanging will alert whatever guards are there."

"You seem to know what your doing," the elder said, walking into the hut and quickly filled a few bags with bread and some meats, "How long exactly have you been doing this?"

Will laughed as his bags were swiftly filled, tied, and slung over his boney shoulder, "Long enough to know a few tricks."

With the bags full, the brothers silently reached Will's tent and retrieved his mare and the bag he originally was going to take.

"Hello there, little lady," Will said to the mare, as Robin sprinted away to get his own horse.

The black mare looked indignantly at him as Will began to put some of the bags over her bag by tying two bags together with rope and slinging them over, but the Sheriff's horse didn't resist her savior, "You ready for another exciting adventure of the Red Rider and his amazing steed-?" He stopped, "Hum, you don't have a name do you, girl?" He carefully threw some more bags over the mare's back, "Let's see... Night? Jet? Racer?"

Till Robin got back on his own horse, Will named off names to the mare as he finished piling, but each time he gave one, the mare would shake her head like it knew what he was saying.

"Brother, are you talking to the horse?" Robin asked as he stopped his own fully loaded gift from the Sheriff.

Will smiled at him, "Yep, and she is not helping my cause," he stopped for a second, "Hey, what do you name your horse?"

Robin blinked, "Ghost."

Will rolled his eyes, "Typical." He then finished loading the still unnamed mare, "Oh well, I'll think up something later."

Robin waved to John, who was the last outlaw outside and was about to turn in for the night, "John, Will and I will be out for a bit. We'll be back by morning."

John yawned and nodded before going inside.

Then, Will pulled his hood back up and slipped his cloth mask over his face as he mount the mare.

He and Robin began their journey to Scarborough, bags in tow, spirits high. If only they knew what was in store for them...

**...mustache says review? :{**


	10. Two Brothers

**Well this isn't the longest chapter ever, but I felt like updating. Don't forget to review, and go to my profile to do a poll!**

The two brothers rod along the path to Scarborough silently.

Will forced his horse along a little more silently then Robin, but they both made a steady pace towards their destination. Robin wasn't as used to sneaking around as his brother, so they were forced to go much slower than Will was happy with, though Robin felt that it was a bit too fast.

"Are you always this quiet when you go?" Robin asked silently, turning towards his brother.

Will shifted the sack he carried over his shoulder, "Yeah usually," he looked forward on the path, "It's easier not to be noticed."

"And who would be looking for a single rider in the middle of the middle of the night?" Robin asked, smirking "If I hadn't heard of the Red Rider before a few days ago, you must have done something to irk our dear Sheriff enough to have to hide from his guards at every turn."

Will allowed a small chuckle, "Well, you don't think I could steal enough food and money to support most of Nottingham from markets do you?"

Robin blinked, "You stole all that from the Sheriff?"

"It's not that hard really. Slip in, slip out," Will answered, "Of course, you can't really do that with a gang of drunk, obnoxious outlaws, so that would be pretty hard for you do that, eh?"

"Hey!" The elder said, "Just because most of them aren't exactly geniuses, doesn't mean I'm not."

Will laughed, "I never said your not a genius. Your just a loud genius at times."

The outlaw brothers continued on till they finally reach Scarborough in a fair time.

The village was a fair sized one, but not a huge one. It had a population of about 200, which, though not a Nottingham amount, was a force to be reckoned with. It had three blacksmiths, several farmers, four physicians, and a popular inn/tavern. The only thing stopping stopping it from being a powerful force was Nottingham.

Their was always several guards on duty in and around the village. They were ruthless and forceful, severely punishing anything they considered unlawful; anything from murder to poaching to stealing an apple. Every crime had a punishment, just or not.

All these facts made entry into Scarborough hard for the two riders, but not impossible.  
Will made one final check of his mask and hood, then dismounted and looked his brother, "Okay, so how do you want to go about this?"

Robin dismounted as well, "This is all yours, Rider, it's your call."

"You sure?" Will saw a nod from his brother, then smirked, "Great, then here's exactly what were gonna do..."

**ooOFortisCorOoo**

"We got him!" cried a guard, "We got Robin Hood!"

The guards dragged Robin of Locksley by a rope tied around his hands, and forced him down the street. The village was alive in seconds of that cry. Woman were weeping for their hero, children screamed loudly, and men howled insults at the guards.

Robin kept his head down as he was forced forward along the path.

"Well, Locksley," called the guard, sneering, "Looks like the law finally caught up with you," he placed a well aimed kick to Robin leg, "You'll be a dead man by morning."

Robin regained his footing, but a tug of the rope sent him to the ground. He stayed silent as he was pushed father into the village till the little troupe reached the town square where the lord of the land stood with a few men at arms. All were armed to the teeth with swords, crossbows, shields, daggers, and several other weapons.

Robin was pushed into the square and forced to kneel before the man. The lord said nothing to the outlaw for a few seconds, but simply glared, "Hood," he finally said, "You know your crimes, and are fully aware that you are wanted dead or alive by the Sheriff of Nottingham. My men have requested that we kill you before we take you to him. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Said outlaw lowered his head, smirking to himself, "If you do planned to kill me, how can you do so without a single one of your swords?"

A quick, yet silent patter shatter the night as a blur seen only by a few blew by. Some witness yelled in confusion, alerting the guards.

The soldiers all went to draw their weapons, but when their hands reached their sheaths, they were meet only with thin air.

The lord looked to Robin, stunned, "How did you do this? Have you denounced your god as well as your country."

Robin looked up at him, grin growing, "I am a God fearing man, if that is what you believe. The only thing I rely on more than my faith in the Lord upon this world is the sharpness of my blade and the courage of my comrades."

Before the men could react, the patter appeared again, this time, though, the source of the noise was followed by the clopping of hooves. Soon a quick swish of cloth indicated the patter taking the form of a rider drawing near.

The square was filled with cheers as the Red Rider galloped into the square, pulling along the soldier weapons by a rope tied to a bundle. He quickly made circles around the men, and threw Robin one of his daggers.

Robin caught the knife in his bound hands, kicking his captors in the gut, then slashed off his bounds.

The Red Rider circled again as Robin finished off the men holding him. He edged slowly in each round, with the bundle of steel weapons close behind. Before anyone could blink, the Rider had the soldiers and their master tied and knotted.

While this went on, Robin raced to the edge of the village and reclaimed his own horse, which had all of the goods for the village. He rode back the square, where the villagers cheered on his brother as he finished tying the men.

"Did you get it?" he called to Robin over the crowd that had quickly gathered.

Robin reared his horse, Ghost, and held up one of the bags, "Yes. Now we must hurry before Ghost gives way under all this weight!"

The two gave out the contents of the bundle throughout the village of Scarbrough. As their bags began to draw empty, they began to turn back to the camp.

As the crowds dispersed, they started towards the forest together.

"So how does it feel, brother?" whispered Robin from his horse, "To make a bang?"

"Frankly it feels stupid," Will replied, "But I'll admit, it was exhilarating."

Robin's laugh was cut short quickly as a war cry shattered the air. Both brothers turned, drawing weapons, but they were too later.

A guard had been injured in the battle, they took him for dead. He wasn't though. The guard had a blood lust in his eyes, and a gore-covered sword in his hands.

Both either Robin or Will could react, the guard ran at them, swinging wildly and unsteadily. His sword went only inches away from Will's face when Robin reared his horse in front of his brother. The sound of metal cutting flesh widen Will's eyes.

Both men fell to ground; the guard with Robin's dagger in his chest, and Robin with a large slash in his side.

**\||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||/**

**\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||/**

**\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||/**

**\|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||REVEIW||||||||||/**

**\|||||||||||||||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||||||||||||/**

**\|||||||||||||||/**

**\||||||||||/**

**\||||||/**

**\||/**

**\/**


End file.
